trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
TahsthVersph
- 1= - 2= - 3= - 4= }} |-| Dream▼= - Prospit= - God Tier= }} |caption = That's Lieutenant Versph to you, entrant. Mind your manners. ; }} Introduction Your name is TAHSTH VERSPH. You are a SENIOR LEGISLACERATOR under the employ of HER IMPERIOUS CONDESCENSION. At the moment, you believe you are close to bringing down a PESKY FUGITIVE whom you have been tracking for many sweeps now. They may or may not be your KISMESIS. You are UNDECIDED ON THIS MATTER, because while you have every reason to hate them, and they are indeed the most WORTHY ADVERSARY you have ever faced, you DO NOT LIKE TO MIX BUSINESS WITH YOUR PERSONAL LIFE. It is TERRIBLE ETIQUETTE, and as you mentioned above, MANNERS ARE VERY IMPORTANT TO YOU. While most of your life is consumed by your work, you do have a few HOBBIES as well. You have a PASSION FOR TROLL TENNIS, which is a much more brutal game than Earth tennis, which, by the way, is not only something you have never heard of, but which also does not yet exist. You also enjoy the FINE ARTS, and PAINT in your spare time, a commodity of which you do not have very much. At the moment, you are partaking in one of your other INTERESTS, which is less of a hobby, and more of a GRIM HABIT. As a senior Legislacerator, you are, on occasion, given charge of a neophyte entrant into the league, your duty being to train and tutor them. Unfortunately for most of them, you believe in trial by fire. And by most of them, you mean all of them. None of your trainees ever survive more than a month or two under your tutelage. You are waiting to see if your most recent charge has enough brains to survive the situation you have just sent him into. You do not use Trollian very much, and when you do, it is only for professional purposes. As such, your Trolltag is tahsthversph, and while you are, in general, of the opinion that coloring text is idiotic, you conform to the standard hemotyping protocols mandated by the League. Personality Tahsth is very driven. Once he sets his mind to a task, almost nothing can stop him from completing it. He is also extremely loyal, but his allegiance is handed out sparingly. Tahsth sets very high standards for himself as well as others, and has little or no respect for those who don't meet them. He does, however, believe in fairness, and would never expect anything from anyone else that he wasn't willing to do himself. Even so, he doesn't work that well with others, unless they are respectful, and match him in intelligence and efficiency. It is rather difficult for him to see good in anything, including other Trolls and himself. His mind works very rationally, and methodically, which can be to his detriment when he tries to understand how other Trolls think, or behave. On the other hand, it makes problem solving and critical thinking very easy for him. He is considered to be a fine strategist, and his plans, while predictable to anyone who knows him well enough, could be described as borderline genius. BiographyCategory:TrollCategory:MaleCategory:DameoftimeCategory:RoguestuckCategory:Teal/Blue Blood Tahsth Versph hatched in the brooding caverns of Alternia. While not much that is worthy of note occurred during his formative years, he did meet and befriend the Troll who would later become his Matesprit, a violet blooded seadweller by the name of Myrida Cathon. After he was deported from Alternia at the age of 9 solar sweeps, he worked odd jobs in the Imperial Fleet, quickly landing a steady gig as an artillery worker in one of the Fleet's finest gunships. His career was interrupted, however, when his Matesprit was killed by a fugitive named Hashda Flersh . Immediately following her death, he quit his job, and entered the LOL(League of Legislaceration) Academy. Before a half sweep had passed, he was accepted into the League, and immediately began his pursuit of Flersh. Catching her would become his lifelong obsession, leading him on a wild chase across star systems. Tahsth would become the last Legislacerator in Alternian history to take on an active role in the apprehension of a criminal. In an age where a legislacerators duties did not usually extend beyond the courtblock, he would reforge protocol with his relentless pursuit of Flersh. Over the course of his career, Tahsth was occasionally assigned trainee entrants. He saw them as cumbersome, and believed they hindered him. He quickly realized that it was common for trainees to die in the line of duty. After that, he used his trainees as guinea pigs, sending them ahead of him to make sure the coast was clear, or to use them as bait. His commanding officers noticed the trend, and stopped assigning trainees to him. Ten sweeps passed before this changed. Versph's commander was replaced with a disgraced Subjugglator, assigned to lead Versph's squadron as punishment for killing a fellow Indigo blood. The Subjugglator, Diezia Urokas, hated Tahsth the moment she saw him, and went out of her way to make his life hard in an attempt to bait him into a kismesis. One of the ways she did this was by assigning him all the trainees. All of them. Tahsth dodged her romantic advances, and continued his investigation. He realized that Flersh was a receptive psychic, and began utilizing a spray developed by LOL that illuminated the 'psychic stuff' left behind by these individuals. It gave him the break he needed, and he quickly tracked her down and took her into custody. Sgrub Entrance Tahsth's office received a message from Alternia that said the Troll homeworld was being pelted with meteors that seemed to come out of nowhere. Tahsth heard it just after reading a pesterlog between Flersh and a young Troll called Kafkli Skafan. He spoke with Flersh, and concluded that not only was she responsible for the sudden and inexplicable meteor shower, but that Kafkli was in league with her. He sent a message back to the homeworld, instructing the drones to capture and interrogate Kafkli. Immediately afterward, he was approached by a Neophyte Legislacerator who informed him that she had observed some unusual activity in Flersh's cell. Tahsth called together a group of Legislacerators, and they all stormed Flersh's cell in an attempt to stop her from entering the medium, though none of them really knew what she was doing. They failed, and were all transported to the Land of Sound and Crystal, along with their office building. Tahsth was knocked unconscious shortly before entrance, and awoke to find Urokas breathing down his neck about the escapee. Tahsth recommended that she demote the officers he had brought with him, but instead, she promoted three of them, even accidentally making one of them Commander. When she discovered that Tahsth's latest trainee had died, she attempted to demote the communication's officer to trainee status, and assign him to Tahsth. When he protested, she killed him. She then proceeded to demote Neophyte Tolkev, and assign her to Tahsth. The Search for Flersh The two of them began investigating Flersh's machinery. Tahsth cut the process short, however, anxious to recapture Flersh. He and his new trainee set off in search of her. Tahsth, however, had already anticipated that Flersh would remain at the legislacerator station, and his departure was a ruse to catch her off guard. He planned to return momentarily, but was delayed by his first encounter with the underlings roaming the Land of Sound and Crystals. Entrant Tolkev promptly shot the beast in the eye. After commending her for her reflexes, Tahsth decided to put Gamaya to a test he was sure she would fail. He asked her what she thought Flersh's next move would be. Tolkev caught him completely off guard by answering with a complex string of roundabout logic, which ended with Flersh remaining at the station. When Tahsth questioned her further, she simply replied that she knew from observing what Flersh had not done in the brief period during which they interacted. This impressed Tahsth deeply, though he did not let his trainee see that depth of his new admiration for her. She had done in about fifteen minutes what had taken him nearly eleven sweeps. Tahsth and Gamaya split up, each approaching the legislaceration offices from different directions in an attempt to catch Flersh off-guard. Gamaya arrived first, and a struggle ensued between her and Hashda. They fell through the gate to LoMaW, and Tahsth assumed that Gamaya had been killed. He 'interrogate' Regent Flamesnout, and learned where Hashda and Gamaya had gone. He also learned that he, Hashda, and the other legislacerators had entered the medium. Flamesnout provided a vague explanation of what Sgrub was, before sending Tahsth through a gate to the Land of Loss and Vindication. Lolav Upon his arrival to his planet in the medium, Tahsth was confronted with a landscape filled with temples and shrines, all seemingly devoted to his long dead matesprit. After questioning one of his consorts, Tahsth discovered that the temples were actually in honor of a terrible queen who had ruled Lolav many years ago, but who had disappeared into the bowels of her castle at some point, and was never seen again. Tahsth interrogated the striped pelican, until he finally pointed him in the direction of the dread castle. After hours of travelling, Tahsth found the castle, and made his way to it's lowest point. There, he met Hecate, the shapeshifting denizen of Lolav. Hecate, saying that though she was supposed to give him a choice regarding his planet quest, she realized he was an adult, and his quest was more or less pointless. Instead she offered him two options regarding his vendetta against Flersh. The first was to kill Hecate, in Hashda's form, take her life as a substitute for the real thing, and begin a true kismesisitude with Flersh. The second was to 'give Hecate his life, in exchange for the power to destroy Flersh once and for all.' Tahsth chose the second option. Hecate killed him, and deposited his body on his quest bed. Tahsth god tiered, and immediately travelled to Lomaw, where he killed Flersh. Title As a Mage of Order, Tahsth could "benefit himself with knowledge pertaining to Order" or also possibly "guide by setting an example using knowledge pertaining to Order". Trivia * Tahsth's symbol is a combination of the zodiac signs for Libra and Aquarius, and relates to the fact that his character displays traits specific to both signs. * The Order aspect relates to method, pattern, and direction, and is the opposite of the Chaos aspect. * Tahsth's weapon of choice is a double-bladed scythe. The traditional scythe is heavily associated with the personification of Death, or the Reaper. Tahsth's use of the weapon symbolizes the fact that he considers himself an inescapable force of judgement, justice and punishment. Gallery Comander-grimleer-fullart1.png|Tahsth's Ancestor, Commander Grimleer, was a high-ranking official in Her Imperious Condescension's Army, with a background in Legislaceration. He was locked into kismesisitude with The Listener. Ae583c850c1b927f2adc7edfca36f9ce.jpg|Is this Troll sufficiently Un-M!ster!ous? Tahsth-godtier.png|The newly arisen Mage of Order comes for the fulfillment of a vow, and the dispensement of justice eleven sweeps late. Myrida-cathon-statue.png|A temple in honor of what can only be an imposter. Hecate.jpg|The Denizen of Lolav, Hecate, is a shapeshifter, and can take any form she pleases. tahsth-inform.jpg|Sometimes getting fired isn't such a horrible thing. Afe316994b24613e297e160e3372333b.jpg|In his retirement, Commander Grimleer authored 'Notorious Criminals Throughout the Ages', a ponderous tome to say the least. Category:Land dweller